1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle chainring. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle chainwheel that is made of at least two attached annular portions.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One set of components that have been extensively redesigned is the bicycle power transmission gears.
Specifically, the chain engaging gears of the bicycle have been re-shaped to reduce friction and have been made more light weight to reduce the total mass of the bicycle. However, even with recent improvements in material science, the chain engaging gears contribute a measurable amount of weight to the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved chain engaging gears that have a reduced weight. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.